Trent's upset
by victoria932
Summary: after Trent over hears something, it leaves Trent wanting to kill himself, does Conner find him in time to tell Trent how he feels or is he to late? read to find out.


Note: I do not own power rangers

As Trent walked into the lad he noticed conner was at the far end, kira and Ethan wasn't here yet which gave him a bit off time to talk to conner.

"Conner we need to talk"

"No we don't"

"Conner you know we do"

"About what trent"

"About what happened in the fight the other day?"

"What happened?"

"Conner I saved your life and you acted like I was evil again"

"SO"

"So the least you can do is say thanks"

"Thanks"

"Like you mean it conner"

"You know what Trent I don't mean it because I don't want to say thanks because our team was better off before you was here so you might as well take your useless dino gem and get the hell out of here"

Trent didn't know what to say "f-fine if that's the way you feel then I will just get the hell out of your way and leave"

"t-trent wait" but Trent didn't listen to another word he just got his bag and left but on his way out he bumped in to kira and Ethan

"Hey trent… you ok" kira asked with a smile

"Yeah I'm fine just…" Trent really didn't want to talk so he just walked round kira and Ethan then left

"Trent where you going Doctor O wanted the whole team" kira shouted behind him

"Oh didn't conner tell you I'm not part off the team tell Doctor Oliver I said bye" he really didn't want to stick around feeling sorry for himself because the truth is he didn't care he just wanted to leave. So he walked off.

The next day it was the end of school so Trent was walking towards the cyber café when he heard conner, kira and Ethan talking around the corner. He knows it isn't right to ears drop but he heard his name.

"You know I'm glad he's off the team" kira said to conner

"Yeah so am I" Ethan said looking up from his laptop

"So we all agree that Trent is some piece of junk that needs to get a life"

"Yep" they both said with a smile

Trent had heard enough but what he didn't realise is that was Mesagog's monsters made to look like them to try and hurt Trent though trust and friendship. So he waited there until they had gone then walked into the cyber café, when he walked in he looked at the other rangers and just walked off without saying a word

"Sorry I'm late Hayley just heard… never mind my bus was late"

"Trent you don't catch the bus… are you feeling ok"

"Oh yeah I'm fine just running late that's all"

"If you say so" Hayley paused "if you want to talk I'm here ok"

"I'll keep that in mind"

Trent sat down onto the stool next to where Hayley was standing

"You haven't been hanging with the others lately… what's up"

"Nothing have you seen Doctor O I really need to talk to him"

"Yep he's over there with the others"

I paused for a while then took a deep breath and walked over there.

"Doctor O can I talk to you"

"Sure what's up?"

"Alone please"

"Yeah that's ok Trent lets go over there"

Trent walked over to the corner and turned around I wanted to give you this"

"Your dino gem but why"

"because the others don't want me on their team and I overheard them say I am a piece of junk that needs to get a life" he paused for a while because he could feel tears filling his eyes but he looked at tommy who was looking over at conner, kira and Ethan with disappointment in his eye's

"Trent I'm sure they didn't mean it"

"It doesn't matter just take my dino gem"

"Keep it…" he paused for a while "Mesagog might come after you until Mesagog has been defeated its best you have the dino gem"

"Thanks doctor O" I walked off after that and left the cyber café

Conner POV

"Hey doctor O what was that about" conner asked as tommy took a seat

"Well Trent wanted to give his morpher and dino gem back"

"What why" conner said with anger in his voice

"Because he overheard you guys say he was a piece of junk that needs to get a life"

"That's not true we never said that… we would never say something like that"

"Well trent saw…"

"Trent saw wrong, we never said that I swear on my life"

"Ok conner I believe you but we best find Trent and tell him then"

"Ok kira can check the school, Ethan check his house, doctor o you check the lab and I will check the woods"

"Ok conner but as soon as someone finds tell me ok"

"Ok doctor o"

After a while trying to find Trent conner final saw him… he was standing on the edge of a cliff just about to jump

"TRENT STOP"

"Conner just leave me alone"

"No trent we really need to talk"

"CONNER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" conner was staring at Trent who didn't move a muscle but then he placed on foot over the edge

Conner ran as fast as he could then grabbed Trent's hand and pulled him into a hug

"Trent please don't do this" Trent was trying to get loose but he couldn't conner was holding him to tight

"CONNER LET ME GO" he shouted angrily

"NO not until you promise you won't jump"

"Fine I promise" conner let go off Trent but he went to run but conner grabbed his arm so tight Trent felt pain all though his arm where conner grabbed him.

"Let go off me conner"

"No trent you can't kill yourself because off me I swear I didn't call you a piece of junk that needs to get a life"

"YES YOU DID CONNER I HEARD YOU"

"Trent that wasn't me it must have been one of Mesagog monsters or something I swear I would never say something like that about you"

"Yes you would you're the one who said the team was better off without me"

"I know I said that Trent but I was angry"

"At what I did nothing to you"

"Yes you did"

"WHAT THEN?"

"You risked your life to save mine you could have died but you didn't care, you act like it was nothing but… but it was" he shouted but a tear ran down his face.

With Trent's over hand he reached out a whipped the tear of Conner's cheek

"I'm sorry conner it's just…"he pause and looked at the floor with his hand still on Conner's cheek "I couldn't let you get hit"

"Why?"

"Because conner I love you"

"What?"

"I know its loads to take in but I love you that's why I was so upset when you told me that you didn't want…" before I could finish my sentence conner had pressed his lips against mine final releasing my arm.

After a while he moved back only because of the lack of oxygen

"I didn't know you felt the same"

"I wanted to do that for a while… Trent I love you two"

Before I realised what he said he pinned me against a tree and started to kiss my neck. I felt his hands run up my stomach and down my back all the way the to the bottom off my t-shirt then he took it off, without question he started to go lower but I grabbed hold of his hands and pinned him against the floor. I saw confusion in his face

"You're not the only one who wants to have fun"

When conner woke up he saw that trent was gone

"TRENT"

"Over here" conner stood up and walked over putting his hands around Trent's waist and head on his shoulder

"What you doing" he whispered

"Just watching the sun rise"

"It's beautiful"

"I know… conner about last night d-did you mean what you said or was it just to stop me from jumping"

Conner spun Trent around and put his hand under his chin so the two were having eye contact

"Trent I love you… I meant every word I said last night"

"Thanks conner does this mean I'm back on the team" he said with a smile

"Yeah I'm sor…"

Trent leaned over to Conner's ear and whispered "don't be" then pulled him in for a kiss

"I think we should go back to the lab there probably worrying half to death"

"Ok and conner I love you two"

Then the two of them grabbed each overs hands and started to walk back to the lab

**The end I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and if you have any ideas you want in a story I am happy to write them for you, as long as there not rude or copy right. Thank you **


End file.
